1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a computer key, more particularly to a computer key which is easier to assemble as compared to that of a conventional computer key.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional computer key 1 is shown to include a base board consisting of a lower base plate (not shown) and a membrane circuit 50A, an upper base member 300, an upright elastomeric biasing member 400, a frame unit 20 consisting of first and second linking frames 21, 22, and a push button 10. The membrane circuit 50A is disposed above the lower base plate (not shown) and includes an upper circuit layer 500 with a first contact area 500a, a lower circuit layer 502 with a second contact area 502a, and a spacer layer 501 interposed between the upper circuit layer 500 and the lower circuit layer 502 so as to separate the first and second contact areas 500a, 502a. The upper base member 300 is disposed above and cooperates with the lower base plate to sandwich the membrane circuit 50A therebetween and includes a contact opening 300a to expose the first contact area 500a of the upper circuit layer 500, a first hingeably retaining groove 300c, and a first slidably retaining guideway 300b. The push button 10 has a second hingeably retaining groove 10a and a second slidably retaining guideway 10b disposed in an underside thereof. The biasing member 400 is placed in the frame unit 20, which in turn is disposed between the push button 10 and the upper base member 300 such that transverse axles 214 of the first linking frame 21 and hooking fingers 223 of the second linking frame 22 engage operably the groove and guideway 300c, 300b of the upper base member 300 and the groove and guideway 10a, 10b of the push button 10. Accordingly, the push button 10 can be actuated against biasing action of the biasing member 400 to depress the upper circuit layer 500 to achieve an electric contact between the first and second contact areas 500a and 502a.
Note that each of the longitudinal first linking arms 211 in the first linking frame 21 is formed with a pivot hole 213, while each of the longitudinal second linking arms 221 in the second linking frame 22 is formed with a pivot 224. Prior to forming the conventional computer key, the pivots 224 of the second linking frame 22 cannot be press fitted into the pivot holes 213 in the first linking frame 21 in order to join the first and second linking frames 21, 22 pivotally. Therefore, other additional tools must be employed in order to accomplish the pivotal attachment of the frames 21, 22. This consequently results in increased manufacturing cost and in a longer assembly time.